User blog:Captain Josh Samsorrow/Plot Ideas for Pirates 5
So for those of you that have seen Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, it's safe to say it was awesome and there should definately be another. The question being: what? here are some thoughts: -Angelica has the voodoo doll and seeks revenge by trying to kill him, while King George has gotten fed up and sends EVERY floating vessel in his Navy to get Sparrow, who has made himself a fleet with the ships from the bottles. (this one is a likely setup for the actual Pirates 5 and frankly a good one) -Sparrow is introduced to his brother, who makes him look foolish, and is constantly trying to outshine him. meanwhile Barbossa has decided its time to become immortal and do away with Angelica, who wants the Revenge back. Jack tries to stop him because he loves her. (one of my better ideas) -The old characters (Marty, Pintel Ragetti, Murtogg, and Mullroy) are reintroduced once the Pearl is freed from the bottle and Jack is reunited with his friends. Barbossa accidently partakes in the curse of Cortez again and needs to go find Turner to once again undo it. (Sorry, I forgot that Isla De Muerta sunk, so this is the least likely of my ideas) - The Spanish believe to be the new world power as they have just destroyed the Fountain. they launch invasions on England, France, and many other countries. King George pleads to Jack Sparrow for help who again teams up with Barbossa. Together, they try to bring down the Spanish tyranny. (this in my opinion would be the best plot route for P5) -Blackbeard is dead but the mermaids are impressed with his cruelty and return him to life with whats left of the fountain, which they later try to rebuild. as he is restored to his full power, Blackbeard goes on a new revenge quest to kill Barbossa, and Sparrow. (not happening, just a fun idea) -The spirits of Davy Jones and Blackbeard are now trapped in Limbo. Both want revenge and both want to not only end Jack Sparrow but now the world. As they make their deals with the Devil, they, along with the cursed crew of the Black Pearl (those who died and imprisoned) and the Flying Dutchman (who died) return to the world with one goal in mind: revenge. As their powers grow, the deadly dread pirates begin resurrecting some unwanted guests: the Kraken, Quartermaster, Gunner, Yeoman, and even some new ones, such as a giant eel, a voodoo mermaid army, and the Sirens. Calypso returns to human form momentarily to inform Sparrow, who uses his ships in bottles (recently released) and Barbossa to unite not only the old pirate lords, and pirates, but the Spanish. meanwhile, Jones and Beard have pressganged the English (again) into service. as the world prepares for its showdown, everyone takes their side. (NO WAY this one will happen but it was fun coming up with it) More ideas -Jack finally gets the Pearl back to size and finds a misplaced map in his cabin. A map to Atlantis. he tracks down Barbossa who has the only link to Atlantis: the Sword of Triton. After some harsh words, the two agree to work together once again. on the way, they encounter Edward Low, a renowned pirate known for his unorthodox torture methods, who has teamed up with none other then a revenge hungry Angelica. the race is on. Once there, Triton is outraged that humans would dare to take his sword, and reclaims it as his own. Now declaring war on the human race, the group must try to escape Atlantis while finding a way to stop Triton from killing off the world. -Angelica was telling the truth when she spoke of the chest of jewels that control the winds and tides. Eventually, she finds passage off of her island and seeks them. Jack hears tell of this and sets out to catch her before she gets out of hand. Barbossa tags along for the jewels. Once he's caught up, Jack sees that Angelica has secretly made a deal with the Spanish to split the jewels, with the majority going to the Spanish, of course. She now has an entire treasure/war fleet at her disposal, and is accompanied by the Spaniard. Jack stows away aboard her flagship, while Barbossa ande Gibbs follow using the Pearl (back to size through unknown circumstances) and the fleet, plus the Revenge. The Spanish dock in a large cave, and use rowboats to push on from there. Jack if found and taken along for the use of his compass. They embark on a trek through a foggy jungle, infested with bones. What Angelica neglected to mention was a curse placed on the Temple the jewels are located in. The Temple, as you get closer and closer, takes off years of your life and so kills you faster. Angelica remembers her extended life, and proceeds alone. As she finds the Chest, she removes the most prominent jewel: a sapphire necklace with a diamond skull on it. She takes it, and immediately feels empowered. Jack, outside the temple, sees a scrap of red cloth on the ground, and recognizes it to be from the voodoo doll. Understanding this, he runs. The Spanish don't get it until the Temple collapses and Angelica (with her newfound powers of the wind and tides) blows them back with hurricane winds. She proceeds back to the cave of ships, where see then sees the Revenge and the fleet. using her gem, she launches her fleet at Barbossa's and the battle begins. Jack, meanwhile, has no idea what just happened, until Syrena and Philip emerge, and agree to help him. As Barbossa fights with Angelica (she wants revenge for killing Blackbeard) Jack tries various traps which fail, and ultimately ends up accidently shooting the diamond skull on the necklace. It violently shakes and begins to glow red, and the Spanish are seen running for their lives as an army of skeletons from various parts of time (the bones outside the temple are resurrected). Jack and Barbossa fire at them from their ships, then leave the Spanish to fend for themselves. The necklace seeks to reunite with the jewels, and begins killing Angelica. She elects to just throw it, but Jack, fed up with her, dumps her overboard and continues on. Later on he reveals he also stole a jewel when no one was looking, and that even if Angelica puts the necklace back, that one's gone so she's done for. Category:Blog posts